


Tiny Book of Techno Tales

by shanphoebe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst with a Happy Ending, Axe of Peace, Baby Technoblade, Baby Wilbur Soot, Babyblade, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Cosplay, Detective Wilbur Soot, Drabbles, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Hc that techno is actually short, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, King Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mumza - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Orphanage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Potatoes, Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Red Riding Hood Elements, Red Riding Technoblade, Shortnoblade, Technoblade can't read maps, Technoblade is famous, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Holy Lands, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanphoebe/pseuds/shanphoebe
Summary: Technoblade-centric stories. I'm open to suggestions and I'll do requests!This is a self-indulgent book, chapters aren't connected unless said so. Kudos are appreciated  :D[Was " Techno Drabble Babbles"]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 237





	1. Life in the Antarctic Empire

To be honest, Technoblade knows he isn't an orphan. Although he had been adopted by the Minecraft family when he was just a wee boy, he remembers being carried out of a broken blackstone building full of debris and rubble. He remembers other piglins attacking him and his current family. He remembers the floral scent of the clothes he was pressed on. The smokey smell of his surroundings and a warm embrace lulling him to sleep.

It took him a lot of courage to ask his father what had happened. Why his skin was home to trauma and uneven discoloration from untreated burns and injury. It took a couple years to overcome his fear to ask his mother why he didn't look like his brothers or why he spoke weirdly and why he had sharp tusks.

Technoblade's scars ache sometimes. On rainy days, he shakes almost unnoticeably. It's a habit he just can't shake off. It's something he doesn't even mind about now.

As a child, Technoblade was pretty well-behaved. Not counting the times he broke items or made trouble. He's explored almost every inch of the palace and has made countless harmless enemies. The times his parents stumble upon him covered in dirt would be too many to count. 

Technoblade likes rolling in the grass underneath a tree shade with his mother reading to him. He likes training with his brothers. Be it with a violin or saber. He likes reading with his father in the library, asking question after question to fulfill his curiosity. He likes anything gold a lot and he's a bit of a kleptomaniac when it comes the shiny stuff. So much so that the palace had to change most of the decorations to emerald instead. He thinks it wasn't much of a problem, I mean the palace looks better in green anyways.

Technoblade spends most of his time in the gardens or in the study nowadays. His older brother was a hard-headed stubborn man. That guy preferred to pursue the musical arts instead and helped minimally in paperwork. His younger brother was too much of a energy bank to be able to be in one place. He would burst within a minute if he had to go in a 'stuffy' room.

He doesn't mind it. He finds the paperwork calming, sometimes infuriating with the corrupt merchants or violence that sometimes that he reads. He dedicates his time to helping the kingdom grow and prosper. He has made countless allies with the neighboring lands and connected trading routes with other towns.

His most famous achievements were in the battlefield however. He has made a name for himself in the wars he had to fight. The Blood God, they whisper. His title has been in the mouths of people, more often in hatred and fear than reverence and awe.

He slaughters the undead with no hesitation. His robes were frequently stained in blue blood and armor damaged by the arrows lodged in it. He is the core of every battle he is in. He is the mind of the soldiers as he leads them to another victory.

He is Technoblade, 2nd Prince of the Antarctic Empire, Leader of The Syndicate, and Blood God.


	2. Poteto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small moment in the life of Babyblade and Dadza.

"Poteto." 

"What? You want a potato?" A blond man cocks his brow.

"Poteto pliz." A small piglin grips on Phil's pant leg. He stops chopping carrots and puts the knife away.

Philza chuckles and grabs a potato from the sack beside him and tries to hand it to the small pink blob.

"Nuh-uh. Don' wan that poteto." Techno shakes his head, gripping tighter on Phil's clothes. 

"Poteto! Big poteto, Phil." Techno whines and his eyes wetten slightly.

Phil cocks his head to the side confused. After a few short moments, his face lights up and carries Techno. Walking outside to the garden, Techno's face brightens and he starts to wiggle in his arms.

"Yes, yes poteto!" He screeches, extending his arms as far out as he can. Phil unclips the giant potato plush from the clothesline and hands it to Techno.

Techno pushes his face into the newly cleaned toy and shakes in excitement. His eyes widen in joy and his mouth is leaking spit.

Phil ruffles the piglin's short pink hair and looks on in amusement. 

"Alright, now that you have your potato, how bout' helping me with the stew?"

Techno just babbles, giggling every so often. Phil's shoulders shake in laughter. He takes that as a yes.


	3. Axe of Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warm moment between enderboy and pigman

It was nothing but an axe. Surely, Ranboo had given him a replacement to curry favor. Yes, that was it. But as Technoblade takes in the sight of a slightly familiar glowing weapon (honestly a poor imitation of the original), the piglin can't help but feel giddy. He's acting like a child but he can't control his emotions. Technoblade grips the handle and feels it's weight. Too light, his swings would be sloppy. The blade was somewhat dulled, nothing a good sharpening could fix.

He strokes the small carvings on the side of it and examines them carefully. Slender writing decorates the handle and he sees the glimpse of a drawing. It's a small piglin in a crown too big for it's head and a fur-lined gown.

Technoblade's visions blurs. A tear drops before he can stop it. 

"Thank you." The piglin whispers, clutching the axe tighter.

Ranboo's eyes are wide enough to pop out of his head. His hands reach to Techno's face before he realizes and he burns his hand. The enderboy flinches and screams silently in his head, choosing to hand Techno a handkerchief. 

Techno doesn't miss the way the boy jumped and grabs his hand, inspecting the burn. 

Grumbling about proper first-aid and burn care, he takes the handkerchief and wraps it around the finger instead and wiping his tears on his robes.

Ranboo laughs and hugs Techno. The piglin is only surprised for a quick second before hugging him back. A warm silence befalls upon them. When Phil comes back and notices Technoblade's swollen eyes and Ranboo's burn he doesn't say anything, opting to smile to himself instead.


	4. Wilby and Techie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins Wilby and Techie do cosplay and cuddle.

"Dad, Mom! Look at us!"

The couple jumps in fright from the sudden shout and turns quickly. They see the twins in oversized outfits, no doubt taken from Phil and Kristin's closets.

"Mom, Wilby is a detective and I'm a king!" Techno puffs up his chest a little to look intimidating. Wilbur is at his side, using a handheld mirror as a magnifying glass and tipping his hat slightly to look mysterious.

"Do you like it?" Wilbur's eyes sparkle, "We went a big adventuwe to Narnia to find clowthes. Techno almost died from the cwocodile but the fairy saved him!" 

Technoblade stomps his feet in indignation, "Wilby! You also fell in the snake pit and I helped you!" He pouts.

"Oh, yeah. Thank you for helping me then, Tech." Wilbur sweeps Technoblade into a hug, easily overpowering the smaller boy. Although they were twins, Technoblade grew shorter than Wilbur. They both knew it was a point of insecurity in the younger but they always made sure he never felt inferior.

The king sighed and hugged the detective back, murmuring thanks into his shoulder. They sat on the carpet and continued to cuddle and babble until one of them snores. Seeing as they both fell asleep, the couple who were watching them and felt ignored picked the twins up and placed them into their room. Phil picked up the fallen hat and crown and followed Kristin.

Techno woke up just as he was separated from Wilbur and started to whimper, reaching out to his twin. Kristin notices and places him into Wilbur's crib, unclipping the robe off of the younger's shoulders. She blankets it over the both of them and tiptoes out with her husband, who had turned on the bear night lamp. They both gently close the door after whispering a goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No updates for today, this was supposed to be yesterday's drabble but I fell asleep. I try to update every 9pm gmt+8. I don't feel good about this one, felt lackluster :( 
> 
> I'm going on a trip so I'll post today's drabble tomorrow. It's gonna be Dream and Techno and I have some pretty nice ideas for it.


	5. The Orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno long to be free from the orphanage.

Technoblade was often with a child. A small blonde, with green eyes and the smile of a thousand suns. He had shown Techno what happiness felt like. It was warm, like a sunny day on the beach. It was when your stomach cramped from laughing too hard or when your mouth hurt from the strain of a wide smile. He had also shown him what sadness was. It was cold, like the room he used to live in alone. His eyes could only see dull colors in what used to be bright moments.

He vividly remembers the day he was separated from him. It hurt too much to think about yet it was what occupied his mind all the time. They were inside the house, lined up in the foyer to greet the new supervisor. She had replaced the old lady who died a week prior from a heart attack. This lady was nothing like what they were used to. She was mean and ruled with an iron fist. She demanded obedience and sneered at the cowardly.

She leapt on their weaknesses like a predator and exploited them. It caused many to tremble under her feet and she relished in their pain, in the frowns she caused. Unfortunately, she caused his best friend's smile to turn into one as well. 

Now his friend was slowly turning into a shell of his former self. He felt himself becoming one as well. He planned his escape for a week and his free time became non-existent. He underwent dangerous trips to the kitchen and laundry room at dawn to steal equipment, he almost got caught too many times. His feet were never made for stealthy steps, he always was a brash boy.

He hid the fabric and utensils inside a vent in his dilapidated room and soon he had enough to ensure a chance at escaping. However, his plans were thwarted when the annual picking came. Young boys and girls dressed in clothes too fancy than what they were now used to. Vests and small gowns hung loosely on their thin frames, bruises that were once striking against their paint skin now unnoticeable. 

They danced around in the lavish ballroom. Gaudy and filled with wicked souls. He could see the grimaces on the faces of the paintings he passed by and the snobbish feels of the golden lights.

There was no worry for himself. He wasn't chosen, he never was. The glint in his eye was far too rebellious for the masked men and women that came to ogle over them. It was sickening. It was a matter of time before he would be though, he could hear inquiry about defiant children every time he snuck out and the supervisor was never one for decency. He walked small steps towards the now unlocked balconies and gazed at the sky. How great it would be to escape this hell. He wanted to stare at the skies unfettered and share moments with his friend.

He looked for the blonde child and his eyes widened when he saw a glimpse of him. A paper was passed from the hands of a man to the supervisor. She grinned and motioned to bring the boy to the man. His friend.

He rushed over to stop them, to wrangle that sleazy man's hand away from his friend's arm but it was no use. Guards hidden in the shadows restrained him and silently dragged him to the shed where he was locked until morning. The last thing he could see of his friend was the blonde following the man out into the main hall. He scratched and banged on the walls. He could feel them closing in and it was suffocating. The guards got too annoyed with the noise and knocked him out, a small mercy he was grateful for.

The sun glared blearily through the cracks in the dingy shed. He woke up and could hear boots stomping around the residence, cries echoed through the windows and wood breaking.

A heavy pair of steps stopped in front of the door. He huddled in the furthest area from the door and covered his head. The door opened with a swing and not a bang but he still didn't lift it up. It coule be a ruse to incur more punishment on him just from a simple look, he could get charged with delinquency and lose his meal times.

The door creaked and the boots wandered inside. That was odd, the usual scolding was gone and replaced with hushed whispers. 

Small, almost questioning steps came closer to him and he braced himself.

"H-Hello?" The mysterious person whispered. The voice was soft like cotton and high, nothing like the gruff voices of the smoking guards.

"My name is Bad and this is my friend Puffy," Bad greeted with a slow tone. "We're from the Holy Lands. We are an organization dedicated to stop human trafficking." 

The boy's breath hitched. Was he saved? Is this real? He took a hesitant look and was met with gentle faces of a man and woman dressed in combat clothing. They woman had her hair up high and wore a coat while the man wore glasses and was crouched beside him.

He opens his mouth to speak but could only muster a pathetic cough.

"My f-friend! Please help him." He rasps out with difficulty.

Bad and Puffy look at each other with a look in their eye. Puffy opens her mouth first, "Let's get you out of here and then we'll find your friend, alright?" 

Bad nods along with her and he agrees reluctantly. Pushing himself off of the dirt floor, he stands on wobbly legs and holds onto Puffy's coat.

They walk through the now barren halls. It was weird to say the least. They were forbidden from these halls unless it was that time once more and only saw it decorated like a royal jester's underwear. Windows were cracked and the lights flickered incessantly. The floor was smeared with mud-like substance and it looked like blood now that they walked by it. He'd be familiar with it after all.

They pass through the gates and he sees black and white vehicles. There were groups of people fussing over the children he was familiar with and a candle of hope lit inside him. If they were here... That meant his friend could also be grouped somewhere near!

He tries to find his best friend and seeing numerous blonde hair everywhere it was quite hard. He was led to a white vehicle and placed onto a metal bed, a stretcher, they call it. They tend to his wounds and he absentmindedly picks on the bandages on his arms. He couldn't find him. He was nowhere to be seen. He could feel the tears in his eyes and his shoulders shaking. 

"Hey."

He stops abruptly. Was that voice...?

"I finally found you and you're ignoring me, is something wrong?" He hears a chuckle and a hand wipes his tears. 

He lifts up his eyes and sees his best friend before him. With gauze covering his head and a blanket draped over him, here he was. Safe, breathing and alive.

"I missed you too, Tech." He pulls him into a tight hug and Techno sobbed into his shoulder.

"Dream! I thought you died!" He wailed, grabbing Dream's back closer.

"I never die, you numbskull," Dream also cries into the other. "We never die remember?"

The sun rises on them, shining over everything with an orange glow. It would be a new beginning, a new day. They were free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm like a couple days late :D I got really busy and was swamped with deadlines and never finished this D: 
> 
> So, I'm really sorry! I'm going to take a small breather since I'm running out of ideas :( I'll post shorter ones tho.
> 
> This was really long for me! This thingie is over a thousand words and make up almost half this book's word count 🤷.


	6. Red Riding Techno Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Riding Techno ventures into the woods to go to grandma's house and present them with a basket of deliciousness.

Techno pulls up his hood, sweeping pink hair off of his face. He goes out of his room and steps into the kitchen to greet his sister.

"Good morning, Techno!" Niki smiles. "I've packed the necessities for the trip and I'm almost done with the muffins."

"Almost done? How long have you been awake?" Techno grabs an apple and munches on it. "Good morning to you too, by the way."

Niki pats her now-clean hands on her apron and picks up a knife before answering. 

"Hm, not long I suppose. Around two, three hours ago maybe." She shrugs.

Techno just looks at her pointedly and finishes off his apple. Throwing the core into the compost bin, he takes the knife she was chopping with and takes over.

"You need to take better care of yourself, sis. Isn't there a festival you're helping with this week? You're gonna drop dead at the pace you're going." He sweeps the potatoes from the chopping board into the boiling pot and stirs.

"I'm okay! I'll be back in a couple of days after I go to grandma's and I'll still have enough time to help with the event. I have Hannah handling most of the stuff anyway." She tries to assure the pink man.

Technoblade doesn't drop the look on his face and Niki sweats. His face says, "I don't believe anything you said at all but I'll amuse you."

Niki relents and tells him the truth, "Fine, Hannah's only handling the decor, I'm doing everything else." She pouts internally.

"Hah! I knew you couldn't withstand my power." He pats Niki's head and is met with her swatting hands.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too much for that, piggie." Niki laughs.

"Hey!"

After breakfast, Techno goes to his room and shuts the door behind him and packs a small knapsack with a set of clothing. He opens his closet and pulls out a box from the back and counts the notes inside. 

"Hmm, 200… should be enough." He folds the money and inserts it into a leather pouch and tucks it into a corner of his bag.

Technoblade takes a deep breath and opens his mouth. "Hey, Niki!"

Niki responds after a few moments. "Yeah?"

"I have something to say to you, meet me at Carl!"

"I'll meet you there."

Techno rushes to Carl's stable and waits for Niki. She arrives within a minute, still in her apron albeit a bit dirtier than an hour ago. She raises an eyebrow at his current fit, a white tunic under a red corset and grey trousers.

“You look like you’re going somewhere.” She mentions.

Techno harrumphs, “You have a keen eye, sister.” He pushes her and she stumbles, tripping on a rock and landing on Carl’s hay. The horse neighs in disappointment when he is interrupted from his meal.

“Oh no! I see that you have sprained your ankle.” He rushes to her side and grips her leg gently. “It seems to be swollen, you can’t go to grandma’s house in this state.” He pretends to ponder for a moment before exclaiming. “Don’t fret, milady. I’ll go in your place!” Techno places a hand on his chest and bows. 

Niki is still sitting on the hay, stunned. She brushes off hay from her face before laughing. Technoblade also laughs with her and they giggle until their stomachs hurt.

The elder snickers before replying, “Oh dear, it seems that you may be right, sir farmer. I’ve fallen and I can’t get up!” She sighs and lays back down. “I need some assistance! If only there was a strong man to come and rescue me.” She pretends to swoon and yelps a little when Techno carries her. Techno walks to their porch and places her down on the rocking chair. 

“Sire, I’ll leave the travel to you. Be careful, there are many swindlers down the path to grandma’s house. I have a map right here to aid you in your journey.” Niki hands him a map from a pocket in her skirt.

The map is a bit torn and is stained with dirt but it's still complete nonetheless. Techno grimaces and accepts it with slight reluctance. Although he and everyone else knows that he is a walking compass, it doesn't mean he's all-knowing. A weakness that only he and his rival know about is his inability to read maps. How no one else knows is something only godly beings have. Maybe that guy was keeping it as leverage.

Niki misses the looks on Techno's face and points to the writing on the side. Small but legible. "I have some tips here to arrive there faster but it comes with more danger." She opens it more and points to three points on the map. "These are the weirdest paths ever, avoid it if you can. A jeweled man guards this flower path, he is an easily amused mutant and you'll need to find him something to do to pass safely." 

She coughs and continues, "A troll lives under this bridge, they say it is horned and has a hideous beard. You must answer a riddle to pass it. It loves to lounge by a junk metal yard near it."

Techno nods and points to the last point. "What about this one? What's here?"

Niki shudders and places her hand on top of her brother's and pushes it down. "A madman lives there. You will know if you are near it if it smells of gunpowder and you see craters. No matter how tiny or large, that's his territory. Leave immediately and run."

"Alright?" Techno mutters, baffled by his sister's obvious recoil. It couldn't be that bad.

The elder sighs in relief and pats his head. She looks up to the sky and says, "It's almost noon, better start now or you'll be late for the coming festival."

Technoblade stands up and hums in agreement. He picks up the satchel at his side and wears it. Niki hands him his knapsack and helps him tighten his corset. She puts up a finger as a sign to wait and runs inside the house. She comes back out with a familiar piece of fabric in her arms, a fur-lined red velvet cape embroidered with gold thread. A basket of fresh muffins are hanging on her arm and she hands it to him.

She drapes the cape onto his back and clips the buttons to secure it. "I'll take care of Hubert and Carl while you're away, alright?"

Techno nods and wraps her in a warm hug. "I'll see to it then, be safe while I'm not here, sis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for almost 2k hits and almost 200 kudos! I appreciate you guys so much 💓
> 
> Hello, I hope you enjoyed part one! The descriptions of the people Techno's going to meet is pretty obvious, I hope. 
> 
> I had some trouble writing this and I did most of it at a mcdonald's while waiting for my shoe dealer to arrive. I drank too many coke floats 😞
> 
> I kept switching between ancient-like talk and modern talk so sorry if it sounds weird.
> 
> Please leave some comments of what you thought since it motivates me! I'm really really hoping to post part 2 in a week or so but we'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo or comment if you liked it or not! I accept suggestions and requests and tell me if you see any typos.


End file.
